chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
George Banks
George Elliott Banks is a recurring character used by Pippy in World 3: Renegade. George is a cook at Basil's Pizzeria and is currently 24 years old. George has two sons, Sam and John Banks, and is currently engaged to Tara Watson. George was never meant to manifest any abilities. However, his son accidentally gave him the powers of Temperature Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Spectrification and Myokinesis. Appearance George is very similar to his father, only younger, in most ways. They have the same dark brown hair, with slight curls in it and his skin is the exact same strangely fluorescent pale colour. George never met his mother, but he has been told his eyes are almost the exact replica of his mother's. They are a strangely clear blue-green colour. He tends to wear the same brown leather jacket and dark blue jeans, normally. Abilities George was never meant to have any abilities, but manifested four anyway. The first of these is the power of Temperature Manipulation, the ability to manipulate temperature, creating fire and ice in addition to more subtle changes. George can consciously control the temperature of a room or place, as well as another person. He can also create ice and fire but he has very little control over this currently. George is immediately immune to any temperature changes he creates, which means he cannot be burned by fire he has created. However, he could still be burned by natural fire, and by fire created by others. George's second ability is Sense Manipulation, the ability to control the five senses. George is able to block and remove any of the five senses from people without difficulty. He is also able to overload the senses or simply to just control what the victim can and can’t see, meaning he could feed them false information through their other senses. Although he has yet to demonstrate it, George is also able to borrow and steal other people’s senses, meaning he could either take control of their senses entirely, and be able to use their senses instead of them. Although the victim could not control or use their own senses, they would not notice George’s presence. He does not require physical contact for this ability. The third ability George has displayed is that of Spectrification, which is the ability to mimic a ghost or spectre. Using this ability, George will be able to make himself resemble a ghost. He will be able to make himself intangible, and either translucent or completely invisible depending on what he chooses. He would also then cause a lowering of the region's temperature similar to a cold spot, and give all nearby a feeling of unease. He could have limited telekinetic power, and could unsettle animals and cause electrical devices to flicker. He will be able to use his other powers when mimicking a ghost. George's fourth and final ability is Myokinesis, which is the ability to manipulate muscles both inside one's own body and outside. Using this ability, George is able to manipulate his own muscles and the muscles of others. He is able to induce muscular growth, enough to give strength parallel to that of enhanced strength, and can also decrease muscular strength and growth, leaving his foes helpless. He can also exaggerate movements so that an attempt to scratch an itch could dangerously injure someone, and can even control someone's conscious movements. He is also able to manipulate smooth muscle and cardiac muscle, and therefore manipulate reflexive muscle contractions and the actions of the heart. Family & Relationships *Deceased Mother - Samantha Banks *Father - Perry Banks *Sister - Holly Banks *Sons - Sam Banks and John Banks *Ex-Fiancee - Tara Watson George has one younger sister, named Holly Banks, who is currently 21 years old, and he grew up with his father in Washington DC. He has few memories of his mother, as she died when he was young. 'Tara Watson' Tara and George have had a very complicated relationship. They had a 'on again off again' for a few years, and tended to fight with their friendship and love for each other. When first introduced in the roleplay, Tara was dating Sean Franklin, someone George strongly disliked, because he was still in love with her and was therefore jealous, as George eventually figured out. After his son inspired him to, George tried to win Tara over before she got engaged to Sean, and the two began dating. They were recently engaged. They also have one son, John Banks. Tara called off the wedding only a week before due to her doubts about who she was and the two have not spoken since. [[Kim Henson|'Kim Henson']] Kim is the other main relationship George has ever been in. Despite only having gone out once, Kim was pregnant with George's child, until she claimed to have had a miscarriage, about seven weeks in. This meant their relationship got very serious, very fast, and they said that they would remain friends, but neither saw the other for months after it happened. The next time they met, George saw that she was still pregnant, and she explained that she'd faked the miscarriage after manifesting, believing that the child was certain of being a "freak" as she claimed she was, and that George would be better off uninvolved. George proposed marriage, believing it to be the best solution, but retracted his proposal, and the pair have decided to try and raise their son while not together. The two are neither close or distant, at the moment, and both behave civilly towards the other. Personality George is a great guy, and he's quite funny. He is slightly strange, and he is not very intelligent, and will believe almost anything you tell him. He enjoys making people laugh, and isn't very good at serious situations. He's a people person, and people tend to gravitate to him, naturally. Home George resides in Washington DC, currently. Previously, he shared an apartment with his best friend, Danny Maxxted, but since Danny has moved in with Elan, George now lives with his sons and Tara. His apartment is quite big, and majorly afforded out of the money he was left to inherit after his mother's death, which was stored until he was 'mature' enough to get it. His apartment was decorated for him, mostly by his sister, Holly, who is an interior designer. It is quite modern, and has a great view of Washington. He is still settling in, and has only been living there a few weeks but it will never be tidy and well ordered. He lives alone, but has two spare rooms, a spacious lounge and kitchen, along with one bedroom and en suite and one other bathroom. banks-1.jpg|The view and balcony banks-2.jpg|The dining room and kitchen banks-3.jpg|The lounge Etymology The name George is Greek in origin and means "farmer", and also "brave fighter" in English, as a reference to the saint. His middle name, Elliott is a Hebrew name which means "My God is the Lord". His surname, Banks, means "side of a river" in English, and also "profit; money". History George grew up in a small apartment in the middle of Washington DC - his childhood was very standard, and instead of going to college, he chose to work at Basil's Pizzeria and didn't choose a real career path. He shared an apartment with Danny Maxxted for several years, before Danny began living with Elan and their daughter. George had an on-off relationship with Tara for several years, before meeting Kim Henson and getting her pregnant. They broke up after she claimed to have miscarried, but George learned that this was a lie, and shortly after their son Sam was born, he inspired his father to try to win Tara over once more before it was too late. He did so successfully, and the pair were dating for over half a year before becoming engaged. During the raid on Primatech's Odessa building to destroy the Shanti virus, George was shot and injured by an agent. Danny failed to heal him since his life/death touch had been transferred away, but he was successfully healed by Dann. When he accidentally mentioned this shooting to Tara, they argued, and he manifested his abilities soon after they reconciled. It was at first unknown how he gained the abilities, since Danny had previously revealed that George wasn't meant to get any naturally. It was later revealed to be the work of his son, John, whose ability was amplified by Grace Bradley allowing him to "teach" people abilities as well. This is why George will never have any problems controlling his abilities. A few months afterwards, Tara finally gave birth to the couple's first son, named John Banks. Only a week before the wedding was planned, Tara received a phone call about the apartment she had been looking at and when George confronted her about it, she admitted that she had been having second doubts about who she was. She called off the engagement. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters